Throw a few Punches, make a few Kicks
by phantomzombie
Summary: For South Down. Tweek and Millie spar.


**Tweak Residence. Tweek and Millie are making out on the couch, and then, Millie locks her legs around Tweek and turns hims over.**

**Millie: **Yahtzee!

**Tweek: **Gah! Millie! How'd you do that?

**Millie: **I do Karate after school on Tuesdays. Do you have a sport profession?

**Tweek: **No. But I use to do Boxing, but that was only because I was tricked into fighting Craig.

**Millie: **You were tricked into fighting Craig?! Well, I wasn't there when it happened.

**Tweek: **Oh.

**Millie: **Wanna spar? My Karate VS Your Boxing.

**Tweek: **Sure. **(He exits the room) **I think I've still got those gloves!

**Basement. Tweek opens a box, and his boxing gloves are still there.**

**Tweek: **Oh goody. They haven't been thrown out.

**He takes his shirt off, followed by his pants. He grabs a pair of greenish-grey shorts and puts them on. He puts on the gloves and leaves the basement.**

**Tweek returns to the living room where he left Millie, but she's no longer wearing her normal clothes. She's wearing a white robe, the only standout feature is a Black belt around her waist.**

**Millie: **Y'know, you should do boxing after school. It'll give you muscle and you'd be in better shape.

**Tweek: **You don't bring that up whenever we have sex.

**Millie: **That's different; we're not gonna fuck, we're gonna fight. So get ready; I'm fast.

**Tweek puts his arms up in punching mode, and Millie puts hers up in chopping mode. Suddenly, the living room dissolves away into what looks like a battle arena from the 'Street Fighter' games.**

**Announcer: **3, 2, 1, FIGHT!

**Millie makes the first move; she karate-chops Tweek, but Tweek deflects the blow with his gloves. Tweek fights back, throwing wild punches at Millie, careful not to punch her in the boobs. Millie moves to dodge the blows and performs a kick, knocking Tweek to the ground. She jumps on him, but at the last second, Tweek rolls out of the way and is back on his feet. Millie, surprised, is then punched in the shoulder by Tweek. She relents by jumping over him and attacking him from behind. At the bottom of the screens, their Ultimate Ability meters have reached 100%.**

**Tweek: **Oh look Millie. My Ultimate Ability meter is full.

**Millie: **Look again. So is mine.

**Both combatants use their Ultimate Abilities at the same time, sending them into a frenzy of punches, chops and kicks, until both are at 1% health.**

**Tweek: **You can win this Millie. I'm fatigued.

**Millie: **No Tweek, you can have this one.

**Tweek: **What if I kill you in the real world?

**Millie: **Look around you Tweek. This doesn't even look like the real world. I believe in you; you win this, and it's all over.

**Tweek: **Okay Millie. This won't hurt a bit.

**Tweek strikes the killing blow on Millie, knocking her to the ground.**

**Announcer: **Flawless Victory! Tweek... WINS!

**Confetti falls, as Tweek puts his arms up in a victory pose. The arena fades away, and the confetti disappears; they're back in the living room. Tweek pulls his gloves off and helps Millie up.**

**Millie: **Well done Tweek. Now, are you considering doing boxing after school?

**Tweek: **Yes! **(He sniffs himself) **I'm very sweaty.

**Millie (Smelling herself): **Me too. Want a shower?

**Tweek:** My joints hurt. How about a bath?

**Millie:** Yeah, a bath sounds more relaxing... and romantic.

**She winks. Tweek gulps. Linking hands, they go upstairs to the bathroom.**

**Bathroom. Tweek and Millie have their clothes off and are now sitting in the bath; Millie is lying on her boyfriend.**

**Tweek: **Now that I think about it, remember the time you beat up that Jersey girl who grabbed my ass, pressed her face into it, and was all-around hitting on me?

**Millie:** Yeah. I kicked her ass into the ground.

**Tweek: **I love you Millie.

**Millie (Too sleepy to open her eyes): **I love you too, Tweek.

**They makeout again, Millie's ass covered by bubbles.**

**Tweek: **Want a coffee afterwards?

**Millie: **That'll be nice.

**The End**


End file.
